Dirty Little Secret
by The Wayward Angel
Summary: "Hey Puck, have you ever wondered what it's like to have sex with another dude?" "Yes." "Really?" "No." Third in the "  Hey Puck..." Series


**Allie: Okay so apparently I'm turning this into a series. This one is…okay I guess, not very long of a sex piece but meh. –shrugs-  
>Raye: Dear God spare them.<br>Allie: Oh hush you're just jealous cuz you have writer's block. This one is told from Finn's point of view. The title is from the All American Rejects song, Dirty Little Secret.**

**Disclaimer: I do own Glee, I have Puck tied up in my closet. –is shot by lawyers-**

_Dirty Little Secret_

"Hey Puck, have you ever wondered what it's like to have sex with another dude?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"No."

This time we weren't playing a game, we were on the bed at Puck's apartment watching some random shoot 'em up movie he found. He was sprawled out on the comforter and I was curled up near the pillows.

"You haven't thought about it at all?"

"I'm not gay."

"Last week you rutted against me til we came man."

"Yeah but I didn't put my dick in your ass."

"Who said you'd be putting _your_ dick in _my _ass?"

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Well obviously you're the girl in this relationship." He scoffed.

"I thought we didn't have a relationship." I countered.

He flipped onto his side and looked up at me, "We don't but if we did you'd be the girl."

"Prove it." I said, crossing my arms.

He smirked and pounced on me, sliding his tongue into my mouth. I growled and pushed back against him, rolling us over so I was on top of him, biting back against his lips. Our tongues and teeth clashed in a brutal kiss until I felt something metallic on my tongue. He flipped us back over and pinned me down, his tongue beating mine into submission. I pulled back and gasped for air, my chest heaving. The smirk never left his face. He lowered his lips to my ear and whispered, "I'll keep you my dirty little secret, don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret, hope that you can keep it." I rolled my eyes, trust Puck to quote a song at a time like this.

"So…still not gay?" I asked as he lowered his lips to my neck, biting down on it sharply causing me to gasp.

He hesitated before shrugging, "It's not gay with you." He replied, "You're…you're different. You're not just a guy…hey, what about you?"

"What about me?" I asked confused.

"Are you gay?"

"Kurt said I'm…something to do with a kitchen, like pan something…"

"Pansexual?"

"Yeah that. I like, don't worry about gender, I fall in love with a person cuz of like personality and stuff…not saying I love you or anything! I just-"

"Finn, shut up." He mumbled before kissing me again, thrusting his tongue into my mouth as his hand pulled at my shirt, pressing it up my chest so he could touch my chest and nipples. I gasped as he rubbed his thumb across my nipple. "I wonder…" He whispered before moving his head down to my chest and licking my nipple. I let out an absolutely girlish squeal that I would later deny, my back arching up off of the bed. He pulled back just to look up at me, "You want to try it?" He asked.

I cocked my head to the side. _Try what? _"Try what?"

He gave me an 'are-you-really-this-fucking-stupid-or-are-you-just-messing-with-me' look, "The whole sex thing."

I felt my face and ears heat up with a flush, "Yeah I mean, sure, okay."

"Finn I don't really know what I'm doing so…I'm just kind of gonna have to wing it." Puck said, looking embarrassed.

"I don't know what I'm doing either." I replied and he nodded.

"Just…if I do something that hurts or feels weird just tell me." He said, kissing me chastely before moving his head back down to my chest, lapping at my nipple gently. I groaned and tangled my fingers into his sheets. I bucked my hips up into his and brought our wakening arousals together. He grunted and bucked back down against me, biting down on my nipple. I gasped, my eyes widening.

"Do that again." I whimpered. He hesitated before biting down again. I groaned and gripped the back of his neck with my hand, pulling him closer to me. He switched to the other nipple, rubbing our hips together roughly. "Pants off." I gasped out and he pulled away, stripping off his jeans and mine, tossing them to the floor. "Hold on, I want to try something." I said softly, rolling him onto his back.

I slid my hand into the slot in front of Puck's boxers, gripping him tightly. My eyes widened. He was hard and throbbing in my hand. There was something completely surreal about this whole experience. It was like masturbating only not. I pulled him out of his boxers and sucked in a deep breath. He was long and thick and I felt completely inadequate just holding him in my hand. "P-puck…" I whispered, looking up at him. He had his head tilted back some, sweat glistening on his chest and neck. His eyes were half lidded and looked…sexy.

"Finn…" He groaned, "Please just…do something." I began to stroke him softly, not really knowing what I was doing. This was so different from touching myself in this way but apparently I was doing okay because he was moaned and jerking his hips up into my hand. I gripped him a little harder, twisting my wrist slightly, starting to find a rhythm. Then Puck gripped my wrist and pulled my hand away, "Stop. I'm going to come." He said before kissing me again. He pulled off his boxers before ripping off mine, rolling me under him.

"Finn, flip onto your stomach." He said, rubbing my hip gently. I nodded and rolled onto my stomach, my legs spread apart. He kissed my back gently and slid his fingers up to my mouth, "Suck." He said, his voice rough and lust laden. I sucked on his fingers til they were wet. He pulled them back and slid them down my back to my butt, pushing one finger in.

I frowned softly, "Puck, that's weird."

"I know but I don't want to hurt you just jamming my cock in." He said, sliding in a second finger. That burned like hell. Why did I want to do this? What was it that made Blaine and Kurt like this so-oh God what the hell was that? I moaned and bucked my hips up into Puck's fingers. "So that's where it is." He mumbled.

"Wh-what was that?" I asked.

"Your prostate." Puck replied, pulling out his fingers. He reached over to his bedside table, knocking over some stuff before finding some lotion. He rubbed it on his erection before sliding down, pressing the head to my entrance. "You still sure about this?" He asked.

"Yeah…" I nodded. He pressed in, sliding in to the hilt. My breath hitched and tears welled up in my eyes. "Fuck…" I mumbled, pressing my head into the pillows, closing my eyes. Puck held his hips still and kissed up and down my spine.

"You're so fucking tight and hot Finn, I just want to let go. I want to fuck you until your screaming. I want to mark you and stain you and fill you. I want to fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk tomorrow. I want to make you feel so good Finn." He growled into my ear. I felt my cock twitch in interest. Who know I'd like dirty talk.

"Oh God." I moaned, "M-move." I grunted. Puck nodded and gripped my hips hard enough to bruise. He began to piston his hips hard and fast and deep. I moaned and panted with every thrust, bucking my hips back into his with each thrust. He choked on a groan and pulled me up by my hair, leaning over my shoulder and kissing my lips hard, biting at them roughly as he thrusted in deep enough to nail my prostate.

I shrieked into his mouth, my arms and legs shaking. He moved one hand from my hip to my cock, pumping furiously. I tried to think of the mailman but…oh fuck the mailman I needed to come. "Puck, fuck." I gasped, snapping my hips back into him one more time before coming onto his hand and the bed below. Puck groaned and thrusted in a couple more times before coming inside, his hot seed splashing against my walls.

He pulled out after a moment and lay down next to me, pressing a kiss to my forehead, "Was that okay?" He asked, rubbing my back gently. It was actually kind of weird he was being so gentle and sweet.

"Yeah, that was awesome dude." I replied, letting my eyes slip shut.

He smirked, "Glad to hear it." He said pulling back the covers so we could slide under them. I rested my head on his shoulder, feeling like a girl but he was fucking comfy to lay on.

"Hey Puck, have you ever wondered-"

"Finn, shut up and go to sleep."

"…kay."


End file.
